


Pretty Boy

by immortalitylost



Series: immortalitylost's Harringrove for Australia [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Lives, Enemies to Friends to maybe something more, Healing, M/M, Oral Fixation, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalitylost/pseuds/immortalitylost
Summary: First it was “go fuck yourself, Harrington.”No. That was a lie.First there was silence.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: immortalitylost's Harringrove for Australia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603687
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54
Collections: harringrove for Australia





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demi_don](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_don/gifts).



> Your lil fic, as requested. Apparently this is as happy as I get. I'm broken.

* * *

First it was “go fuck yourself.”

No. That was a lie.

First there was silence. For weeks. Beep of machines. Hiss of air. That noisy, hospital silence. Steve had plenty of time to think. Dwell.

Then, Billy woke. Billy spoke. And his voice was cracked gravel and he told Steve to fuck himself.

Was pissed they wouldn’t let him smoke. Started chewing toothpicks. Aggressively. Pissed that he couldn’t even get to the bathroom himself. And he threw things. Probably just to see them bounce off the walls. Cause he could probably relate. Was pissed. Just pissed. At the world.

But the usual “why the fuck are you back?” became a sullen, resigned, “hey.” Became, eventually, a half-cocky grin that made Billy’s face look right again. He could walk on his own. And he cracked jokes about the nurses being all in tears at not getting to hold his dick anymore when he took a leak.

“Shit, finally,” he’d said. “Thought you forgot how to fuckin smile, Pretty Boy.”

Pretty Boy.

And Billy’s scars hurt, Steve could tell. But they were healing.

Better every visit.

Every day.

Visits made with others, at first, but eventually just—

Alone.

Sometimes, at night, the nurses let Steve in.

When it was bad.

And one bad night, Steve said something stupid. Got a familiar “go fuck yourself” from Billy. Then a slow, red-eyed wink. Slow grin around that perpetual toothpick. Soft.

_Vulnerable._

“Think I’d be _friends_ with an asshole like you?”

Pretty Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it!


End file.
